In Her Memory
by Orlissa92
Summary: There is a reason why Katara didn't have a statue in Republic City - until now. Zutara Week 2012, day 2: Momentous


**In Her Memory**

**Word Count: 1925  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: [Insert funny text here that tells you I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender]**

"My mother was a woman of many talents – she was a compassionate leader, a clever politician, a powerful waterbending master and a loving mother. She dedicated her life to helping others. Without her…"

Zuko tries to pay attention to his daughter, his darling Bin-bin, he really does, but he just can't. Her words slide past his conscious, barely grazing the surface. It doesn't help that he read her speech before.

He is tired of formal functions; he is too old for this. He's had enough of them in the last fifty-one years since he has been on the throne. But he cannot just skip this one.

If only she could be here…

"…Being a healer herself, she had always been concerned about the sick. When I and my siblings were children, I remember often accompanying her to families where children lay sick or men injured. She did not only visit the nobles, but the poor as well…"

Looking around he studies the scenery, just to occupy himself. Not the people – he has seen them enough. But his surroundings… He has always been quiet fond of this part of Republic City; it's the oldest quarter, the heart of the city. It was the main town of a colony back during the war. It feels a little bit like home. The buildings, the colors, even with the touch of the modern world – the lampposts, the cables… – it's almost comforting.

"…It had always been her dream to make qualitative healthcare reachable for everyone – rich and poor, benders and non-benders alike. And even though she can't be with us now…"

Her voice hitches a little. Zuko's so proud of her; up until now, she was completely strong and collected and captivating. She didn't make one mistake. He, with half a century worth practice of public speaking, couldn't have uttered more than a few words.

"…And even though she can't be with us now, her dream is becoming reality today." She steps a little bit away from the microphone and clutches the rope dangling next to her. The rope is connected to the canvas covering the great statue standing behind her. "I am happy to have the honor to uncover this monument, and with it, officially open Republic City's first medical university, named after my mother – Fire Lady Katara University of Medical Science!"

With her last word she pulls the rope, causing the canvas to fall down, revealing the bronze sculpt underneath.

The crowd behind and around him erupts in applause and cheers; he only stares at the sculpture depicting his wife – his young, beautiful, wonderful wife. She is standing tall and proud way above the people's head, her hair let down freely, reaching her hips, her face youthful, her waist slim, her hands held out in front of her, palms cupped, water flowing from her wrists into them, the overflowing liquid dripping to the pool at her feet.

The statue is so familiar to him – but how could it be not? He chose the design nearly fifty years ago…

_ They had been married for only a little bit more than a year. They were so young, so in love. The things in the world started to get on track, the rebuilding in motion. Everything was blissful and they were happy._

_ They were expecting their first child._

_ He remembers that day clearly – actually, it was a quiet boring day, most of it spent in his office. He had spent hours going over plans for new, more environment friendly factories, he revised the new school curriculum, and then there had been the question of the public squares – he had already taken down Ozai's monuments, now he only had to find their replacements._

_ "May I come in?" He heard Katara's cheery voice coming from the door. Ever since they had found out about the pregnancy, she seemed to smile non-stop. He had heard the pregnant women glowed, but it was something else. Or was it just him?_

_ "Sure. I was starting to get a headache from all these… stuff, anyway." He pulled a little bit away from the desk. "Come here," he asked, and she obliged, seating herself in his lap. His hands found their way to her stomach, caressing the bump gently. He soon felt his child pushing himself into his palm. _

_ "You are working too much," she chastised him softly, placing her hand on top of his. "You should let yourself have some slack from time to time. Believe me, it wouldn't start another war," she chuckled, kissing his temple. "Now, show me! What has been keeping my husband from me all afternoon?"_

_ He was more than eager to show her; he had always considered her not only his wife, but his most trusted advisor. He showed her everything – from the very first proposals Republic City, to the annoying complaints of some old general. _

_ "And what's this?" She suddenly pulled a piece of paper from the bottom half of his stack of papers. It was the schematics of her statue. "Is it… me?" she asked in disbelief. _

_ Zuko took the sheet of paper from her hands, lying it down on the desk._

_ "Yes, I've wanted to show you this anyway," he swept her hair away and kissed her neck. "Do you like it?"_

_ "I… where do you want to put it?"_

_ "Everywhere," he nuzzled his face against her neck. "But the capitol's main square would be a good start."_

_ He felt her freeze in his arms._

_ "Zuko, you can't be serious."_

_ "Why not? Why couldn't the people see what a beautiful Fire Lady they have?" He really didn't see her point. _

_ "Their waterbender Fire Lady? Do you really have to remind them that?" She snickered, pointing at the pool at the statue's feet. "Let us be happy that there weren't any riots when we announced our engagement. I don't think we should push the people. At least not yet. And…" she trailed off._

_ "And?" He asked, cupping her face and looking into her eyes with concern._

_ "I am not really a statue-worth person, Zuko. I am just a poor Water Tribe girl who got lucky. I didn't really do anything remarkable."_

_ "Now, you are saying stupid things." He shook his head. "You taught the Avatar. You saved my life. You fought a war. You are carrying the heir to the Fire Nation. This should be enough."_

_ "But..."_

_ "No buts," he kissed her. "I love you."_

_ She smiled against his lips._

_ "I love you, too. But please, don't have this statue made. Do it for me."_

_ Zuko grimaced._

_ "Then whose statue should I replace Ozai's with?"_

_ "Aang's. Roku's. Your uncle's," she chuckled. "There are endless possibilities."_

_ "None of them will be as beautiful as you, though," he argued._

_ "Oh, it only depends on the sculptor," she chuckled, then kissed him again._

_ "So you really don't want it?"_

_ "No," she shook her head, reaching for the picture of her statue, and slipping it to the drawer where she knew Zuko kept aborted ideas. "And anyway, it would be strange to look at_ _myself every time I go into town."_

And so, the statue was never made – up until now. Zuko, even though he kept the plan, completely forgot about it. They never spoke about it again. He and Aang, and even Toph got their statues erected with time at different places in the world, but never Katara.

And then she died.

He still can't believe that she has left him.

The illness that took her was unexpected and quick; by the time the best healers of the Northern Water Tribe arrived at the Fire Nation it was already too late. At least she didn't suffer; death claimed her in her sleep.

He hasn't been the same ever since.

The crowd has long been gone, went inside to take a look at the building itself. Zuko had no desire to go with them, that's why he stayed where he is now – in front of his wife's statue, taking in her beauty.

"Granddaddy!" He hears after what could be five minutes or five hours; he has lost track of time. "Here you are! Both Mom and uncle Kizo are looking for you."

He doesn't turn around; he waits until his granddaughter reaches him and stands beside him.

"Uncle Kizo says that he won't talk to Councilman Zheng unless you are there," she states, her youthful voice is full of energy.

Zuko lets out a sigh.

"Forgive this old man, Mei-Lien," he offers her a small smile. "I just got lost in the past for a moment."

She nods in understanding, then following the path of his eyes, looks up at the statue.

"I had no idea Gran was so beautiful," she says as in awe.

"She was – this statue doesn't even do her justice." He glances at her, taking in her young face. "You look like just like her, you know that, right?"

He is telling the truth. Bin-bin, Mie–Lien's mother, his first waterbending daughter, married a man from the Northern Water Tribe. Her children have more waterbending blood than any other grandchildren of his. Mei–Lien's skin, hair, eyes, all remind him of Katara. She even has his late wife's pout. She is also a waterbender, and, just like her mother, she intends to become a healer; she is going to be amongst the very first students of this new university.

"Really?" she smiles.

Zuko doesn't answer. He doesn't feel the need to.

"You really miss her, don't you, Granddaddy?" she says after a while, her voice full of concern.

"Terribly. But I believe that we will meet again in the Spirit World."

"But that isn't for a long while, right?"

It's his turn to smile.

"No, I don't think so."

"Good. I am not quiet ready to let my favorite grandfather go." She takes his hand, then continues in a sadder voice. "I miss her too. I miss the way she would kiss me if I fell when I was a kid. I miss the way she dealt with everything. I miss that when we would go to Ember Island she would send out all servants from the kitchen and would cook herself." Both chuckle at the memory.

"Did you know…" Zuko starts, but his voice wavers. He clears his throat and tries again. "Did you know that it would be our anniversary next week? The fiftieth."

Mei–Lien shakes her head.

"No, I didn't. But it's just plain cruel of the Spirits. Only a few months…"

Zuko only nods, not trusting his voice. If only they were given a few more months…

"Fifty years…" she muses. "That's a whole life."

He sighs. It certainly is. And if he is honest with himself, his life started when he met Katara. And it also ended when she left him.

He takes one last look at the statue, its gleaming bronze, the soft lines of his wife's figure, the water dripping from her hands, the hollow of her eyes. With a heavy breath, he tears his eyes away from the image.

"We can go now, Mei–Lien. Let's not have your uncle wait any longer. We don't want him murder poor Councilman Zheng," he jokes, sneaking one arm around her slender shoulders, gently leading her towards the building. She giggles at first, but then leans into his side and then says in a wishful voice:

"You know, Granddaddy, I wish I'll find that kind of love you and Gran had."

He smiles sadly down at his granddaughter.

"I wish you nothing less, darling."

**A/N: This story fits into my headcannon, and so some of the names might be familiar to you from my earlier stories :) Bin-bin (b. ASC 107), mother of Mei–Lien is Zuko and Katara's third child and second daughter, first waterbender amongst their children, while Kizo (b. early ASC 103) is their firstborn, firebender and heir to the throne. And since it's my habit to explain the names: Mei–Lien is a Chinese name, meaning 'beautiful lotus'. **


End file.
